Poor Mechanical Guy
Poor Mechanical Guy '''is a case featured in '''Criminal Case, appearing as the sixteenth case of Murdown. It takes place in the Robot Town, a district based in Murdown. Plot Previously on Criminal Case, Micheal arrested Nyeves Sullivan(found guilty of manslaughter for murdering her husband, Rico Sullivan also known as The Slayer) and send her to the trial. After The Judge sentenced Nyeves of 25 years to jail, Chiefe of Police Amante ordered the player to take Dimitri(due to Micheal of having drunk after Nyeves facing the trial) on a high-tech city called Robot Town as the peace return back to Mayoricall City. During their first arrive, a robot named Iron-Bar greets them and warns them about the dead body found on a crane hand on the Robot Graveyard. Dimitri was surprised that he was greeted by a robot, but think that robots are citizens on the city and the player reminds him of the dead body. So they head to the Robot Graveyard. During their investigate, they found the head of David Sullivan(who was suspected during the murder investigation of his father) hang upside down on a crane hand with his body missing. Altough beside the blood puddle the team found under the head, Dimitri found David's hand. They send it to Mary for autopsy. Mary founded ashes on David's nose and his right ear is missing. Dimitri thinks that it is a good idea to investigate the robotic lake next to the graveyard. Dimitri and the player founded a saw and an ear next to a pile of books. Dimitri says that just call Per-Sephone to help him since Per-Sephone is a robot and can communicate to other robots. Back to the pile of books, the player found a rose petal which gave the player an idea to send it to David. When getting the results of the saw, Dimitri found poison on the saw and he discovered that it is the murder weapon. And he also found some fingerprints of the Slayer. Per-Sephone points that they cannot arrest the Slayer since he was murdered. Dimitri says that Rico is not the one who killed David, Per-Sephone asks who, and Dimitri says that he don't know. Back to the results of the ear founded on the robotic lake, Mary compared it on David's head, and it was obviously him. Then she found a small piece of gambling coin which gave her the idea that the killer is a gambler. Later on, Per-Sephone is excited to go back to the graveyard as she was very excited to meet up her friends again. Before investigating, Aphro-Dyte, Sunny, and Iron-Bar greeted Per-Sephone. But during their investigation, they found a torned picture, a locked case, and a destroyed action figure. When the player recreated the picture, it shows David and Aphro-Dyte. So the player had no choice but to make Aphro-Dyte as a suspect much to Sephone's dismay. Aphro-Dyte says nothing, so they try to open the case. They found a finger inside it. They gave it to Mary, but Mary didn't found anything. They recreated the action figure and found some fingerprints of Iron-Bar. Again, the player had to make Iron-Bar as a suspect and much to Sephone's dismay again. Iron-Bar ordered them to go talk to Sunny and go back to the robotic lake. When they talk to Sunny, Sunny implies that the Robot Town only need peace and do not need entertaining person. However, the player told him that his home is now part of their investigation, much to Per-Sephone's dismay lastly. During their investigation to Sunny's home, the player found a robot arm. Then Per-Sephone told the player to call David not David Sullivan but the plant psychologist. When they back to the lake, they found David's body in a robotic bush. They send it to Mary and according to Mary, the killer left some gas on the victim's body and a piece of neckerchief giving her the idea that the killer has gas stain and wears a neckerchef. Later on, a man named Timmy Remi tell David to go back to Sunny's house. They found nothing than a torned shirt. When they make it back together, David wonders that it is a shirt for males meaning that the killer is a man. At the police station, David was surprised that someone send them a gift. When the player opened it, the gift was a canned meat with a letter. The player read the message and it says "Why don't you try to arrest me? You've already made me a suspect!". However, David thinks that it is a good idea to send it to Dimitri. When Dimitri give them the results, Dimitri recognized that the one who wrote the message is Erikah Mabayo. When they talked to her, she says that someone asks her to do it or if she didn't do it, the killer will burn her. However David remembered the canned meat in the gift box. So the killer gave them an idea that the killer ate canned meat. But before the arrest the killer, Timmy Remi tells the team that a box of canned meat on his room was missing. Forcing David and the player to investigate where did they began, The Robot Graveyard. However they found a box with a bomb inside and it explodes. Then a picture of Erikah Mabayo appears. When the team asks Mabayo about the picture, she says that she ate a lot of canned meat. The killer later was revealed to be none other than Timmy Remi. David and the player asked him why did he killed David but before Timmy speak, his own step mother Nyeves escaped the prison and shoots his head using her robotic arm killing him instantly. At their additional investigation, Sunny told the team that his plant friend was missing. Also Aphro-Dyte says that her laser pen was missing. Then they interrogate Nyeves for killing her own step son, but she even didn't speak and killed her ownself. Stats Victim *'David Sullivan '(head was found over a crane hand) Murder Weapon *'Saw' Killer *'Timmy Remi' Suspects ::: Aphro-Dyte ::: Robot Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a gambler Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has gas stain ::: Sunny ::: Robot Suspect's Profile *N/A Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has gas stain *This suspect is a male ::: Iron-Bar ::: Robot Suspect's Profile *N/A Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is a male ::: Timmy Remi ::: Gambler Suspect's Profile *This suspect is a gambler *This suspect eats cnaned meat Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has gas stain *This suspect wears neckerchief *This suspect is a male ::: Erikah Mabayo ::: Voodo Priestess Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats canned meat Suspect's Appearance *N/A Killer's Profile *The killer is a gambler *The killer has a gas stain *The killer wears neckerchief *The killer is a man *The killer eats canned meat Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1' *Investigate Robot Graveyard (Clues: Victim's Head, Victim's Hand) *Autopsy Victim's Head (6:00:00) *Autospy Victim's Hand(6:00:00) *Investigate Robotic Lake(Clues: Saw, Ear, Pile of Books) *Analyze Saw(8:00:00; Murder Weapon: Founded) *Autopsy Victim's Ear(6:00:00; New Killer Attribute: The killer is a gambler) *Examine Pile of Books(Results: Rose Petal) *Hypothesis Rose Petal(5:00:00) *Go to Chapter 2(Costs 1 Star) 'Chapter 2' *Investigate Open Container(Clues: Torned Picture, Locked Case, Destroyed Action Figure) *Examine Torned Picture(New Suspect: Aphro-Dyte) *Ask Aphro-Dyte about the picture(1 star) *Examine Locked Case(Clues: Finger) *Autopsy Finger(6:00:00) *Examine Destroyed Action Figure(New Suspect: Iron-Bar) *Talk to Iron-Bar(1 star; New Suspect: Sunny) *Talk to Sunny(1 star; New Crime Scene: Sunny's House) *Investigate Sunny's House(Clues: Robot Arm) *Analyze Robot Arm(8:00:00; New Crime Scene: Robotic Bush) *Investigate Robotic Bush(Clues: Victim's Body) *Autopsy Victim's Body(18:00:00; New Killer Attribute: The killer has a gas stain and wears a neckerchief) *Go to Chapter 3(Costs 2 Stars) 'Chapter 3' *Investigate Table(Clues: Torned Shirt) *Examine Torned Shirt(1 star; New Killer Attribute: The killer is a man) *Analyze Mysterious Message(6:00:00; New Suspect: Erikah Mabayo) *Ask Erikah Mabayo why did she wrote the message(1 star; New Killer Attribute: The killer eats canned meat) *Ask Timmy Remi why do he needs help(1 star) *Investigate Robot Graveyard(Clues: Box, a picture of Erikah Mabayo) *Ask Erikah Mabayo about the picture(1 star) *Arrest the Killer! *Go to Uploading Part: 1(No Stars 'Uploading Part: 1' *Ask Sunny why do he needs help(1 star) *Investigate Sunny's House(Clues: Plant) *Hypothesis Plant(5:00:00) *Give Sunny his plant friend back(Rewards: Robot Beanie) *Ask Aphro-Dyte what is missing to her *Investigate Robotic Lake(Clues: Locked Case) *Examine Locked Case(1 star) *Analyze Blood(6:00:00) *Give Aphro-Dyte her pen back(Rewards: Burder) *Ask Nyeves Sullivan why did she kill her own step son(Rewards: Gunshotted Shirt) *Go to Next Case!(No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases